


不得善终

by fffffffffish



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: pao友设定 三观不正 片段灭文 私设如山 OOC*不知道思诚姓啥 就继续姓李好了（这名字也太贱了（。
Relationships: 陆石屹x思诚, 雷佳音/李光洁衍生





	不得善终

**Author's Note:**

> pao友设定 三观不正 片段灭文 私设如山 OOC  
> *不知道思诚姓啥 就继续姓李好了（这名字也太贱了（。

***

听人说 

千刀万剐的感情 才生动*

***

浴室里哗啦啦的水声和窗外的雨声混在一起，梅雨季节的天空色泽沉郁，加上倒时差的缘故，李思诚有点分辨不清白天黑夜，他费了些力气才摸到床头的手机。

5个未接来电。29条未读消息。

他握着手机摔回被褥里，腰部的不适和肌肉酸痛并没有影响他大脑运算，如果他现在出门应该能正好赶上接小雅下班，路上让助理订好晚餐的位置，如果顺利地话来得及带上一束玫瑰。

可是这一切的前提是他现在有力气把自己从床上拖起来，找一身干净的衣服，手表领带袖扣都要搭配，而不是现在这样抱着被子昏昏欲睡。

这样看来回去之后免不了是一顿吵，声嘶力竭的质疑他是不是有了别的女人，他总是否认，做出一副端的是问心无愧的样子，那样她便会相信，相信他不过是为了事业委屈自己，这时候只要小小的礼物便会心软感动，不知是为他的大方体贴还是她自己的牺牲让步。

他对这个虚荣和讨好写在脸上女人谈不上多喜欢，但也不至于厌恶，愚蠢而自以为是，是最大的优点，就像是养了一只聒噪的雀儿，为的不过是听她叽叽喳喳的叫，打破那一潭死水，让生活回到正轨。

浴室的水声停了，李思诚感觉床下陷了一截，陆石屹裹着浴袍坐在床的一侧，拿起透明框架的眼镜带上，黑框镜摆在旁边。

他感觉到手指先是落在自己的后颈上，湿凉的触感沿着脊椎一路滑下去，像是贴着一条鳞片泛着冷光的蛇。

“思诚。”

对方的声音也是冷的，叫他名字时刻意的温柔叫人悚然。

“晚上有时间吗？”

***

思诚第一次见到陆石屹时着实有些狼狈。

这样的大客户不多见，他呆愣了几秒才匆忙跨前一步，握住对方的手，“陆总，幸会幸会。”

陆石屹微笑颔首算是回应，眼睛里却总是一如既往地冷漠。

商谈顺利，晚宴上不自觉多喝了两杯，李思诚酒量平平，只好趁着觥筹交错额间隙溜到阳台，倚着栏杆吹风。

他没想到会在这里碰到陆石屹。

他回过神的时候，正迎上陆石屹投来的视线，即使隔着镜片，那双深不见底般的眸子仍旧盯得他直冒冷汗。

“陆总，不好意思，我走神了。”

“没关系。”陆石屹微笑，目光仍锁在对方身上，“李先生脸色不太好，身体不舒服？”

“陆总客气，您叫我思诚就行。”

陆石屹挑眉，也学他倚着栏杆，念他的名字。

他咬字又缓又轻，像是从中得了趣味，要放在舌尖细品一番。

陆石屹在李思诚直起身前按住了他的肩膀，他们身高相仿，即使面对面站着也当是旗鼓相当。

可是陆石屹眸光晦暗，没了嘴角的弧度，便带着不怒自威的压迫感，他倾身压过来，轻易地把对方拢在自己的阴影里。

***

跌跌撞撞的倒进床榻时，李思诚认命的放松身体，从善如流的勾住对方的脖子。

他心知肚明，以陆石屹的身价，和自己的公司合作是屈尊，除了得些好处，完完全全的被动，可是他知道不可控的局面和人总是危险的，而现在他终于有了谈条件的资本。

不知不觉，他们俩的领带已经和西装外套一起丢在地板上，陆石屹正用最为简单粗暴的方式对付他的衬衣纽扣，丝毫不考虑高级定制衬衣是否经受得住这样的力道。

“陆总，这个……合同我们可是……”

李思诚从来不介意付出代价，不择手段也算是自己和陆石屹之间的共识，因此现在和做任何生意一样，条件总是要先谈妥的。

“势在必得。”

他手按在对方的皮带扣上，修长的手指暧昧的向下划过布料。

陆石屹挑眉，他并不生气，似乎只是惊讶于在这种情景下他还能保持理智，接着露出一种棋逢敌手的兴奋和快乐。

他抬手摘掉了他的眼镜，瞬间模糊的视线令李思诚下意识的眯起眼，但是茫然的表情让陆石屹很受用，力道凶狠地卡住他的下巴。

“那就要看你的诚意了。”

***

陆石屹似乎早预料到到会被拒绝。

“陪你那个小女朋友？”

“还有她同学，大学时候的闺蜜，据说也嫁了个有钱人。”

李思诚掀开被子下床，一丝不挂的走来走去，翻出干净衣物准备去洗澡。

“还真不愧是闺蜜。”陆石屹的语气意味不明，“小丫头们都挺有本事。”

李思诚听出他话里的意味，没有接茬，钻进浴室一会又出来，质问他：“我放在洗手池旁边的戒指你放哪了？”

陆石屹装傻，“戒指？什么戒指？”

“我的婚戒！”

“不好意思，你看我都忙忘了，你现在是已婚人士。”

陆石屹故意把最后四个字说得很慢，同时又乖乖从西服口袋里掏出戒指，不顾对方大力挣扎，拽过他的手，硬是将那枚男戒套在他的无名指上，煞有介事的仔细欣赏了一番。

松手的时候，李思诚的腕子上已经留了一圈红印。

等到李思诚洗完澡出来，陆石屹继续问：“什么时候也介绍我认识一下你夫人啊？”

对方不理会他的挑衅，陆石屹也不恼，走过去帮他搭配衣服，选好领带又体贴的帮他系上。

“哦对，我俩见面太尴尬，小三见原配，她不会打我吧。”

李思诚低声警告他，“你离小雅远一点。”

“放心，我不会还手的。”陆石屹头也不抬继续整理他的衣领，绕到背后将衬衣的褶皱铺展，目光在镜子里相遇。

“我们是共犯。”

这话反倒把李思诚逗笑了。

“我们会遭报应的。”

***

见到陆鸣的时候，李思诚着实吓了一跳。

这世上怎么会有两个人眉眼轮廓线条如此相似，而他也从未听说过陆石屹有任何兄弟。

这时候陆鸣朝他笑起来的样子，眼睛挤成一条缝，眼角却还是耷拉着，又傻又憨。

他忍不住在心里发笑，真不知道谷小焦从哪里找来的乡巴佬。

他并不是恶劣到喜欢恶作剧看人出笑话的人，此刻却忍不住附和着小雅，作弄起谷小焦和陆鸣来。

一顿饭吃完，自己斜对面的女孩已经快要哭出来了。

他忽然感觉有些抱歉。

他并不讨厌平庸和虚荣，他们都和曾经的自己一样，平凡普通，试图在别人面前维持一点体面。

他想，自己大概只是迁怒于那张脸。

他从来没有见到陆石屹这样愚蠢狼狈，也从来没见到他露出那种表情。

那种憨憨的、傻兮兮的讨好的笑容，小心翼翼的跟想去安慰，最后只敢递上纸巾。

全然顾不上自己，满眼只有一个人。

***

他再见到陆石屹是半个月后，而之前的插曲早已抛到脑后。

那天新闻里铺天盖地都是地产发布会突发地震，会场受损严重，好在疏散及时，没有严重伤亡。

李思诚进门的时候，陆石屹一个人坐在黑暗里抽烟，刘海散在额头，不知是不是还未从劫后余生中恢复过来，沉在紧张阴郁里。

“你……没事吧？”

李思诚在他身边坐下，还没来得及安慰，陆石屹扑上来凶横的咬上他的唇。

陆石屹从来不是温柔的床伴，他不喜欢接吻，牙齿磕磕碰碰，泛着血腥味，然后直奔主题。

他总是一副游刃有余的样子，在这件事上却从来没什么耐心，准备工作潦草敷衍，很少顾忌对方的感受，似乎单方面的施虐可以勾起他的快感，每每感受到身下绷紧颤抖的身体，便愈发凶狠蛮横的顶撞。

他喜欢留下痕迹，像是打下宣布从属的烙印，斑斑点点的指印和吻痕，而得到的回敬则是肩头或者手臂上一圈圈毫不留情的渗着血痕的牙印。

他们从来是不缺伴的，男男女女，怀着各自的目的想爬上他们的床。

揣度人心并不难，只是费神又扫兴，大概这才是他们这段关系的安全之处，利益是他们共同的目的。

性爱于双方而言毋宁说是发泄，省去多余前戏和甜言蜜语，更不必温柔缱绻的抚慰，任凭最原始的欲望压倒理智，像两只野兽带着将对方吃拆入腹的凶狠和蛮力相互撕咬。

不过偶尔的也会出现算得上温情的画面。

两个人长手长脚挤在浴缸里，李思诚枕在陆石屹胸口，陆石屹低头可以看见他的睫毛长而密，沾满细小的水珠，分享一只烟，因为毫无意义的玩笑昏昏沉沉的笑。

陆石屹想起丛林中的鹿，湿漉漉的眼睛，顺驯而毫无防备的看着误入森林的人们。

李思诚握住横在自己胸口的手臂，指腹却触到一道异常的突起。

“什么时候弄的？”

“忘了。”

“我不记得你以前有这道疤。”

“是嘛。”

“对了，我碰到一个很像你的人。”

“嗯？”

“就小雅闺蜜嫁的那个‘有钱人’。”

“怎么了？”

“和你长得一模一样，而且他也姓陆，巧不巧？”

水温渐渐凉下来，陆石屹收紧手臂，贴着他的耳侧问。

“我跟陆鸣，像吗？”

陆石屹喜欢顺驯而毫无防备的鹿。

因为这种无辜的精灵般的生物，永远不会知道，自己下一秒就会倒在猎人枪下。

***

他最后还是告诉了李思诚全部真相，错位的时空，脱轨的命运。

“陆鸣是以前的你？”

“他是19年前的我。”

“那……可是……”李思诚在房间里走来走去，试图接受这一切，“你现在还是陆石屹，对不对？”

“目前只是多了一些记忆。”

“那以后呢？”

“不知道。”陆石屹解释，“只要没有改变关键决定就没事。”

“因为谷小焦？”李思诚反应很快，“你打算怎么办？”

“让她离开陆鸣很简单，你不是说她想嫁个富豪吗？”陆石屹冷笑，“反正我和陆鸣是一个人，她想要的生活，陆鸣给不了，但是我可以。”

“你爱上她了？”

问题措手不及的砸过来，陆石屹看着李思诚，他没法承认却也不能否认，毕竟那些记忆真真切切的存在着，他闭上眼甚至可以看见女孩笑起来的模样。

“对，陆鸣爱上她了。

两个人沉默了一会儿，李思诚拿了瓶红酒，打开一看是99年的，两个人都笑出来。

“那你需要我做什么？”

陆石屹耸肩，“教教我怎么追女孩。”

“要什么给什么就对了。”李思诚抱着手臂，看笑话似的，“之前都是别人上赶着倒贴，你从来没追过人？”

陆石屹装出惊讶的样子。

“我追你啊，你想要什么我就给什么。”

他们不知不觉喝掉了一整瓶酒。

“如果，”李思诚借着酒意问，“如果真的改变了呢？”

“那，那我陆石屹就不存在了。”

陆石屹也醉了，伸手拍了拍他的脸，扼住他的脖子大吼，“那你就可以彻底摆脱我了，怎么样，开心吗？”

可是，李思诚忽然抱住他，“你不会消失的。”

“没事。”陆石屹安慰似的笑笑，“我们这样的人，本来就不得善终。”

***

很快，陆总养了一只金丝雀的消息就在圈内传开了，故事有鼻子有眼，什么美女舍身相救的版本都有，只有李思诚知道其中的原委。

他开玩笑祝陆石屹脱单快乐。

晚上陆石屹发来短信说，目前一切顺利，通道今晚就能关闭。

很快一切就真的结束了。

陆石屹的人生回到正轨，谷小焦有了她想要的生活，自己也得以脱离这段病态的关系，也许他们四个还再可以吃顿饭，不过恐怕再也没有铁板钻戒的桥段，最精彩的应该是小雅的表情。

“老公~”

他转过身拥住娇嗔的妻子，“怎么了？”

“我就是觉得很幸福。”妻子在她怀里仰着脸看他，“如果我早都遇到你就好了。”

“太早可不行。”他点了点妻子的鼻子，“那时候我一穷二白，什么都给不了你，你肯定不会喜欢我。”

妻子的脸猛地僵了一下，随即嗔笑起来。

“老公你在瞎说什么呀，我是喜欢你这个人，又不是看上钱。”

***

陆石屹也不得不承认，他不爱谷小焦。

即使有了陆鸣的记忆，于他而言，这不过是一场交易。

养一只金丝雀，换自己现在的人生，并不是很高的代价。

陆石屹也知道，谷小焦并不爱自己。

说起来很讽刺，他自己是自己的情敌，她喜欢陆鸣，却不喜欢陆石屹。

豪车、西餐、音乐、巧克力蛋糕，甚至思南别墅，他眼睛都不眨一下，拱手相送，可是终究比不过那个馒头夹咖啡黑芝麻糊的山寨货。

他还是不知道，怎样才能得到一个人的心，要什么给什么就足矣吗？

***

李思诚睁开眼的时候，觉得自己好像忘了点什么。

他翻遍手机，邮箱，甚至从前的信件。

可是他还是想不起来，缺了点什么。

最后，他打开搜索引擎，手指几乎靠直觉敲下第一个字母。

他停住了。

FIN.

*张惠妹-《血腥爱情故事》


End file.
